lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star wars
star wars is a new franchise in LEGO dimensions based of the film franchise of the same name packs prequel trilogy team pack * anikin skywalker * obi wan Kenobi * jedi star fighter ** force fighter ** kyber kraken * anikin's podracer ** desurt doom ** duster jet engines * corosant C3PO fun pack * C3PO ** R2D2 ** BB8 * droid escape pod ** chomping escape pod ** cannon blast escape pod * theed palace original trilogy team pack * luke skywalker * princess leia organa * rebel x-wing fighter ** x-legged walker ** x-fin boat * rebel blockade runner ** aqua sea runner ** lazer blast runner * tatowine han solo fun pack * han solo ** chewbaca * the millennium falcon ** astral attacker ** ultralaser turrent * the death star sequel trilogy team pack * rey * finn * rey's speeder ** scrap shooter ** salvaged speedboat * first order special forces T.I.E. fighter ** T.I.E. bomber ** T.I.E. lasercraft * jakku graveyard kylo ren fun pack * kylo ren * first order shuttle ** tri fighter ** saber ship * starkiller base jyn erso fun pack * jyn erso ** cassian andor ** K2SO ** baze malbus ** chirrut imwe ** Bodhi rook * rebel u-wing fighter ** u-blaster ** u-lasership * jedha yoda fun pack * yoda ** yoda (force ghost) * jedi gunship ** gattling gunship ** laser launcher gunship * dagobah captain rex fun pack * captain rex * clone turbo tank ** republic star destroyer ** thunder cannon * kamino Ashoka tano fun pack * ashoka tano * AT-TE ** terrain tank ** turbo enforcer * christophsis mace windu fun pack * mace windu * barc speeder ** aqua speeder ** air cycle * geonosis ezra briger fun pack * ezra bridger ** kanan jarrus ** sabine wern ** hera sydulla ** zeb ** chopper * the ghost ** ecto blast shuttle ** wraith lasercraft * lothal darth vader fun pack * darth vader ** anikin skywalker (force ghost) * darth vader's T.I.E. advanced ** thunder advanced ** T.I.E. interceptor * scarif base the inquisitor fun pack * the inquisitor * AT-DP ** blast 'n' race speeder ** laser chopper * lothal at night boba fett fun pack * boba fett * slave one ** bounty hunt 'n' blast ** laser one * geonosian caverns characters world * corasant ** jedi temple *** jedi council chambers ** senate building *** the senate ** Dexter's diner ** padme's apartment * tattowine ** mos eisely *** mos eisely cantina ** lars homestead ** sandcrawler * yavin 4 ** rebel base * naboo ** theed palace *** naboo hangar ** gungan swamp * geonosis ** droid factory ** geonosian arena ** geonisian caverns * kashyyyk ** wookie village * utapau ** the ninth level * mustafar ** lava mining facility ** lava lakes * jedha ** ruined jedi temple ** saw gerra's hideout * edau ** kyber mining facility * scarif ** scarif base * the death star * hoth ** echo base * dagobha ** yoda's home * bespin ** cloud city *** carbonite freezing chamber * endor ** ewok village ** death star II * jakku ** kelvin ravine *** taunal village ** niima outpost ** jakku graveyard * takodana ** takodana castle ** takodana ruins * d'qar ** resistance base *** resistance hangar * starkiller base ** starkiller base interior ** the ocilator *** ocilator interior ** starkiller forest